dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Todd
Jason Peter Todd (ジェイソン・ピーター・トッド, Jeison Pītā Toddo), also known as Red Hood (レッド・フード, Reddo Hūdo), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the DC series. He was originally the second boy to serve as Robin (ロビン, Robin), ; the "boy wonder" sidekick of the Batman, following Dick Grayson's retirement from the role, Jason's heroic career was cut short when he was kidnapped, trapped and brutally beaten by the Joker, who sent Batman a video of the event and lied by telling Batman that Jason was dead. Batman fell into a deep depression over Jason's "death". However, it was discovered that Jason was alive and bent on destroying his former mentor. He had then created the identity of Arkham Knight (アーカム・ナイト, Ākamu Naito), a mysterious antithetical military version of Batman, who lives to strive only but revenge, until his redemption and forgiveness of Batman and decided to assist him once again. Jason has taken Joker's previous alias for his own and now dispenses his own lethal brand of justice as the "Black Sheep" of the Bat Family. "How long did you wait before replacing me, huh? A month? A '''week'? I trusted you... And you just left me to die! You always told me, focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well guess what I want now, Bruce... I want you dead." :—Jason, as the Arkham Knight. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Cameron Bowen (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) :Voice actor (Arkham Knight): Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Jason Todd once served as Batman’s second protégé "Robin" before being brutally murdered by Joker. Years later, Jason takes on the mantle of the Arkham Knight and leads a South American militia, where he quickly earned himself a fearless reputation amongst Gotham City's leading criminals. Jason Todd had once sworn to kill Batman and will stop at nothing until he is dead. However since vanquishing his Arkham Knight persona, Jason was able to lay down his vengeance against Batman and begin to heal thee damage that was inflicted on him at the Asylum. He now uses the mantle of the Red Hood to wage a lethal war on crime, Jason's willingness to kill will forever keep them at odds. Appearance Robot Mode As Robin As the Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. After revealing his identity as Jason Todd before his final battle with Batman, he wears a red bowl-shaped helmet later used by the Red Hood, another of Jason's alter-egos. As Red Hood * Hair Color: Red and Silver (originally Black) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6ft 1in * Weight: 200lbs Attributes: * Weapon Master * Marksmanship * Tactical Analysis * Intimidation * Peak Human Physiological Systems, Reflexes, Agility, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Healing & Longevity * Stealth * Master Martial Artist * Indomitable Will * Master Escape Artist * Master Acrobat * Genius Level Intellect Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * His Henchmen * Outsiders Family * Willis Todd (father; deceased) * Catherine Todd (mother; deceased) Neutral * Batman * Robin * Nightwing * Gotham City Police ** James Gordon * TYGER ** Hugo Strange Rivals Enemies * Joker * Scarecrow * Two-Face * Penguin * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * Killer Croc Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: * Firearms: Jason is proficient in the uses of firearms, specifically his custom pistols that combine into a sniper rifle. * Gadgetry: Jason has a variety of gadgets at his disposal. He retains the grapple gun from his time as Robin, along with a controller for a sentry drone. * Leadership: As the Arkham Knight, Jason showed great leadership; he was able to command the complete loyalty and respect of his troops. * Interrogation: Jason was trained by Batman to get his enemies talking about their plans by playing on their egos. * Intimidation: As the Arkham Knight, he is merciless, which inspires fear. * Martial Arts: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Military Protocol: * Peak Human Condition: Jason has trained his body's physical functions to the peak of human potential. Due to his rigorous training, Jason is capable of practically superhuman feats of strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance. Effectively equal with Batman's physical abilities, his reflexes are so great he is capable of dodging bullets. * Stealth: Jason was trained by Batman in the art of stealth. By the time he returned as the Arkham Knight, Jason's stealth abilities were even greater than Batman's as he could constantly surprise him. * Tactical Analysis: Jason has a good eye and is a quick learner. When his opponent is using the same tactics over and over, he will adapt to the situation to make their tactics moot. Knowing of Batman's Detective Mode, Jason devised suits that made the wearer invisible to it. * Weaponry: Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Zip-Kick Gadgets Weapons * Dual Handguns: Jason was equipped with two dual action guns that he could use in a firearm combat. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Jason Todd was a street orphan who was taken in by Batman, and became the second Robin. Shortly after, Jason was kidnapped and brutally beaten by the Joker. He was held in an abandoned wing at the Arkham Asylum for over a year, beaten and manipulated by the Joker into hating Batman. He eventually escaped and began plotting his revenge on his former mentor, taking on the name of The "Arkham Knight", due to the fact of where he was held and the effect the name has on Batman and Gotham City. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Jason Todd Wikipedia * Red Hood DC Database Notes & Trivia * Jason Todd first appeared in Batman #357 (March 1983). * Amongst the events in his pain-filled career, Batman considers the death of Jason Todd as his single greatest failure. He rates it next to the deaths of his parents and his inability to move on or prevent those who are close to him from being consumed in the same obsessive darkness that consumes him. * While he was briefly a member of the Teen Titans, a memorial statue was not been erected for Jason at the Titans Tower following his death. In direct contrast of it, Batman had a memorial case erected in Jason's memory within the Batcave; positioning it so that it would always be within his eyesight; to remind him of his failure and to serve as a sobering warning to the other members of the Bat Family of the dangers their chosen paths have placed them in. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Outsiders Category:DC Universe Characters